


Fires colliding

by noriblake



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The 100 (TV), The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Ravenbell, braven, rellamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-01-15 17:39:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12325713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noriblake/pseuds/noriblake
Summary: Raven and Bellamy become chosen for the culling, and the Hunger Games may begin. Will the odds be ever in their favor?





	1. Pain never changes

**Author's Note:**

> Yes indeed, a first story of mine so I prefer remaining anonymous if it flops. Hopefully it brings joy at least to someone :)

”Broken? Oh man, are you serious?” Raven chuckles as she kneels beside a girl in the hospital bed. She has gotten more pale, her cheekbones are more visible than ever and her eyes reflect the exhaustion unlike Raven has ever seen. Tubes in her arms and in her nose making sure no breath is her last and keeping her as the person she is. How long can a small girl, only 7 years old, keep living like this?

“Just like me, it can’t walk anymore”, the little girl sighs as she looks down to the doll on her lap.

“But we can fix it, just like you”, Raven smiles and gently takes the doll with its cracked leg. “See?” she asks as she attaches the leg back with some glue that’s among with the tools she always carries around.

“You’re the best Raven! You’re the best-“

 

A gasp.

A silent cry for oxygen and something to grasp from. Hands covered in sweat trying to reach for the sunlight. “Raven! It’s okay, I’m right here”, a blurry figure told as they cupped Raven’s face to shake her awake. Her heart was thudding in the background and her pale face told only one thing.

“It’s Luna again, isn’t it?” Gina asked once Raven opened her eyes and sat up in shock.

“It’s just the reaping…I’m fine”, Raven shook the odd feeling off and slowly slid out of the bed into her slippers.

“Raven…I know-“

“No Gina, you know better than to disturb me. It’s just another holiday the Capitol has and we should celebrate it. Now let me get dressed”, the messy haired brunette snapped, her eyes darkening as they met with a pair of frightened ones.

“I’ll meet you downstairs for breakfast”, Gina mumbled and her ginger hair took the only color with her as she walked out.

 

Raven’s tense body relaxed and she finally felt like she could breathe. The privilege God didn’t allow to Luna in the end. She walked over to the other window of her room and looked outside to the eerie front of the orphanage. Usually the kids were playing there, even if there is no sunlight or woods to play in, the hallways are just fine for the children of the fifth district that is located inside a mountain. But not today. Today is not a day for anyone to play, be happy or as Raven said, celebrate. That privilege has only been given to Capitol as they’re not the ones sending their kids into a slaughtering. What a way to ruin a childhood for the remaining nation. Hunger Games, may the odds be ever I your favor and so. 58th time they’re pulling this off, after letting 1 335 innocent children die in a fight for death. Yes, Raven just counted that to keep her mind off the real issues. Her name would be in the bowl 20 times as all of her actual money had gone into her little projects. Machines that could potentially make things better but on the other hand could cause a power outage.

“Raven now!” a stern voice told after a knock on Raven’s door.

“Yes, yes sister Serena!” the most innocent voice escaped Raven’s lips.

Gina was one thing but the nuns would throw her out if she broke one more rule. The black circles under her eyes did not look pretty and a long sleeping gown wasn’t formal, but it would have to do. The reaping wasn’t until noon so she had all the time in the world. Soft steps were heard as Raven rushed down the stairs to where five other girls and two nuns were seated already beside a table.

 

“Sorry sisters, I was picking my dress and got caught in the moment”, Raven told knowing that after today she could forget her best behavior for a whole another year.

The reaping was just a sensitive time, the sisters’ had lost a lot in them and Raven had at least some heart not to make the day worse. She was met with an approving nod and once seated on her chair too, Raven felt like it was a completely another house. No one was talking, there was no music playing in the background and the girls weren’t dressed yet. Even the quality of the food had been considered more carefully just if one of them would…just if.

Raven quickly let the porridge make it’s way from the plate into her digestive system and then it was finally the time for them to prepare to be beautiful. But beauty is pain and there’s beauty in everything, so could this day get actually any worse?

 

“This one again Raven? Don’t you want something more...festive?” the elderly lady asked as she was helping the girls to dress up after they had washed themselves.

“She would have wanted me to wear this. It brought her luck”, Raven told ¬this time talking about her mom. The second light that had been taken from her life, leaving her with darkness blacking her soul.

“Well a smile is the most beautiful thing a girl can wear, don't forget that when they’re broadcasting”, the sister smiled her skin folding even more as the wrinkles in the corners of her lips were brought up.

“I will, sister Mary”, Raven forced a smile as she looked down to the old woman who had been like a mother to her as she had raised her after her own had overdosed.

With a nod sister Mary went to the next room and once again Raven was left alone in hers. She braided her hair same like every year, pulled on a plain dark grey dress and stood into some pumps. Unnoticeable but still pretty. Perfect, as someone might say


	2. No beating can take the fire out me

“Octavia, it will be okay. I assure you, they won’t pull your name out”, Bellamy told as he kneeled in front of his sister and grabbed her shoulders. It was her first year to enter the reaping and gladly her name would be there only once.

“But what if yours will be. You have yourself there 13 times”, the young brunette whined as she stomped her foot to the light oak floor.

“Actually…35”, Bellamy shrugged regretting it immediately as Octavia’s eyes widened.

“Bellamy, don’t make your sister more nervous than needed and go get yourself ready. What’s that filth in your hands again, huh? Today is the last day you’re supposed to be sneaking out on”, his stepfather spoke with a low, intimidating voice as he cast a shadow over the two.

“Yes, sir. I am sorry, sir”, he mumbled but was quick to correct his tone into a more stern one.

“Better to be, you’re excused”, David, Octavia’s biological father told and Bellamy walked out of the now cold living room. He jogged the stairs up and entered his own room.

 

He didn’t let his posture loosen up until he closed the door behind himself and was finally alone. Bellamy’s stepfather, or as he liked to call him in the back of his mind, stepdouche, had been in charge ever since their mother had been taken by a terrible sickness. No work could’ve ever covered the expenses so Bellamy had to be the one to watch his mother die in his own arms. But David never seemed like he took a hit from it, a harsh lumberjack who had done his share of hunting wasn’t exactly very sentimental.

Bellamy had never found out what his mother had seen in that tyrant but as long as she had been happy he hadn’t really cared who had been the source of it. At least David had always been good to Octavia, she was his own child so most of the fire had been shot at Bellamy. Sometimes even physical contact had been made but the curly haired young man had always kept his family in his mind. He did everything for them, he would do anything for them. And that was what kept him going every day and the reason why he even got up from the bed every morning. It was a huge always, but that’s what love did and especially something Bellamy would never take his word back from.

So now it was happening, the last year that Bellamy would be entering the reversed lottery for the spot in the Hunger Games. Reversed only because no one obviously wanted to be drawn into the culling. It was odd that some people on the more privileged districts actually trained for the bloodbath and then volunteered, when they knew only one would survive. But from what Bellamy had seen, they were usually the ones to win.

So, what did District 7 have to offer for the children? No preparation obviously, but being grown in the woods was a perk that could be used in the arena. If there were trees he’d know how to climb them and an ax was almost fused into his hand. Not so much for killing people but it must’ve been close to chopping wood, right?

 

Things had always been good at seven. There was almost always enough food, the climate was warm and everyone seemed happy. In the depth of his heart, even Bellamy was. As long as he got to be with his sister, which was changed in the matter of seconds.

“And the male tribute for District seven is…Bellamy Blake”, the blue haired lady announced.

For a moment, Bellamy felt like he couldn’t breathe. He fell on his knees as they didn’t carry him anymore and his tan skin turned pale. It was his last year, he was supposed to be free after this. Find a girl and a job and live happily ever after. At that point he didn’t even consider the option of winning. Not when suddenly his whole world had shattered into his hands. Everything disappeared around Bellamy and the only thing he could see was Octavia holding back her tears. That illusion was erased quickly as the peacekeepers helped Bellamy back on his feet and walked him on the stage. There was another girl standing there but at that point Bellamy couldn’t really concentrate to that. He could hear his sister debating of how unfair it was and his mother looking down to him as a failure who left his family. The next hour was like a void only Bellamy was in. He remembered somewhat being walked into a lonely room and then left with his own thoughts.

 

“You have five minutes”, a guard told as Octavia burst into the room.

“It’s okay O, I’ll be okay”, Bellamy told as he tightly held her in his arms.

They stood there for a while before they had one minute left. Bellamy had explained how strong his sister was and told her how much he loved her. She then finally pulled away and his stepfather placed his hand on Bellamy’s shoulder.

“I know you can do this, Bellamy. And we’ll be here when you come back. But you better do so, you don’t want to disappoint her”, he told, and Bellamy gulped as he hadn't expected even a little love when he was literally being sent to death.

“Understood, sir”, Bellamy huffed and before the man could react, the door was opened.

It was time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh feels good to be back with this story but it will be uploaded quite randomly, depending how much free time I have along schoolwork.


	3. The electricity in my veins

Raven had never seen the outside world, at least not more than the pictures and the little amount that her window allowed. She had always been staring at the same ocean, but the train showed her so much more. Her eyes had opened and suddenly an eerie feeling had taken over her as they departed from the train station.

The girl had entered a room shaking, apparently hers, where she wasn’t willing to change into another outfit. She didn’t want to lose the only thing she had from home.

“Hey Raven, remember me?” a voice spoke from behind her as she stood opposite of a window.

The view flew by her and it changed almost immediately as they left the district. There were no trees, only wasteland and occasional tunnels that darkened everything but the inside of the train. Everything was dead between the inhabited land. Likewise, were the tributes who hadn’t fit into the mold of Capitol. The ones who lack of wit, strength and favor of the nation. Raven suddenly woke up from her trance, slowly turned around and blinked her tears away. She recognized the other tribute immediately, but hadn’t realized he’d be here as she had been too upset over being chosen into the culling.

“Oh god no…John”, she gasped as there was no way she would ever hurt an old friend.

 

Raven wrapped her arms around his shoulders and buried her face into the crook of his neck, almost sobbing. How did the Capitol have the right to do this?! How had they gained the power after the world had ended? Everyone wanted peace, but they had brought a never ending war instead. A slaughter that vaguely showed President Snow’s way of putting the people down and getting them obey him, district at a time.

“I guess this is a hello but also a goodbye, Raven. Fucking hell”, John Murphy cursed as he wrapped Raven into a warm embrace.

John had a stubble growing across his jaw and his eyes were puffy and tired. He had always been lonely like Raven, abused and abandoned. Like the Reyes girl, he was also strong, and he had striven to survive and occasionally to find his happiness. But how could he ever be happy after murdering the only person who knew about the darkness dwelling inside him? That was a burden no person could live with unless the Capitol pulled the right strings and made you their puppet. Yes, the Hunger Games were cruel and you couldn’t look at another tribute without thinking that one of you would have the other’s blood on their hands.

“Just shut up. I can’t bring myself to even think about the games”, Raven sighed and pulled away.

She crossed her arms and examined Murphy with her eyes. He was taller than her, but also 18 years old, so if they had gotten away, maybe they would have found their happiness.

“You were kinda distracted in the reaping. I know it’s hard, but you have to suck it up and do the best you can. It’s all the rest of us can do”, Murphy spoke words of wisdom again.

And he was right, the moment her name had been called out it had been a total blur to her. Like everything around her had disappeared while she was dragged on a stage so they could present her to the Capitol and to the other districts. She was just another teenager that would either shed other blood or bleed for her own sins.

“And you don’t think I know that? Please, John, let me change and maybe we can at least try to enjoy this godforsaken place before entering the purge”, Raven told sternly so Murphy had no other choice than wander off into the dining room and come face to face with their coaches; Roan Azgeda and Abby Griffin.

 

During that Raven stripped out of the beautiful dress she had been wearing and stepped into the steaming hot shower. She occasionally worked by the generators so heat like this was nothing. But it did cleanse the sweat and stress from her shoulders, suddenly making it a lot easier to breathe and see. She felt alive and her every sense was awake, scanning her surroundings and letting the water evaporate from her as she ambled in the room. The humming of the train was heard below her and the scenery changed on a rapid pace. The naked girl just watched and pulled herself slowly together for the trial of a lifetime. The electricity filled her veins and her heart started to beat like a machine, never destined to stop.

“You’re not even dressed yet? Oh dear, we’re almost at the Capitol. Now let me get you to look presentable”, a voice spoke behind Raven and as she turned around she saw a man with a deep blue skin.

“We- we’re there?”, she asked not even embarrassed of her unclothed skin.

“Are you deaf? Now get into that outfit so I can do something about your hair and face”, he rushed her, and Raven did as told. It was the time and Raven was ready.

As should the Capitol be.


	4. My spark will be ignited

Bellamy stepped out of the train, he hadn’t been able to sleep with his sister and the games haunting his mind. But as the Capitol made it all into a show, he looked better than he had in his whole lifetime. He wasn’t given any time with the people at the station and he enjoyed the little privacy they still tried to give him. But it didn’t feel private as everyone was dressed in the brightest colors of rainbow, siding the catwalk and attempting to get a glimpse of the tribute. Apparently, Indra Tree and Marcus Kane, his mentors, weren’t fond of the attention either as once the four of them were inside, everyone let out a gasp of relief.

 

“I can’t tell if winning the games was better than the other option”, Kane sighed and called the elevator.

“Kane, stop before the history starts repeating itself”, Indra nudged him and eyed the peacekeepers in the room who didn’t suspect anything just yet.

 

Bellamy had his eyes on the situation and could see the fear in their eyes. But also, some sort of comfort as they had each other’s backs.

 

“You must think I have no chance, I’m just a fragile girl who lured up in her room for the whole way here”, Harper McIntyre, Bellamy’s fellow tribute spoke up as the two of them stepped into the elevator first.

“Only one of you can live, either you suck it up or get killed by your insecurities”, Kane looked down to the blonde and Bellamy just stayed out of it. He would keep his head in the game and rather not encourage any of the opposing tributes to do better.

Soon a beep was heard, and the doors opened into a glorious loft Bellamy hadn’t even seen on the television. They didn’t show much of the luxury behind the scenes and the Blake hated himself for feeling like he could finally let his guard down.

“Your rooms are there, dinner is soon but the training starts only tomorrow. Until then…enjoy yourselves”, Indra spoke, and Bellamy saw the hesitation in her.

 

The games, the Capitol were twisted, and every tribute alive knew it. Some of them took the advantage of it, but some, like these two, showed a small brink of rebellion. Bellamy got a demanding look from Kane and immediately turned to find his room. All the surfaces were colorful, metal and plastic. The room was lit up like a bonfire and the view of his room showed the most beautiful city. Even though Bellamy preferred the woods.

 

“Don’t even think about it, Blake. You stepped over the line in the train and here it won’t be so easily corrected”, a female voice spoke from the doorway and Bellamy didn’t even have to look to recognize it as Indra.

“But this is wrong, I see that you’re afraid of Capitol and definitely not enjoying the way they’re pulling the strings!” Bellamy rose his husky voice.

Indra shut the door behind herself before walking to a desk with a controller on it.

“Your head isn’t the only one on the plate here”, she grizzled and switched a view of a forest over his window.

“We can’t just keep sending kids to die from year to year, tear families apart and let these privileged maniacs watch it!” Bellamy finally opened his mouth, which Indra shut at the instant.

“What did I say about being careful?! Now shut up, lay low and play by the rules. We’ll talk more about this after you leave the arena alive”, she huffed.

 

Indra then took a deep breath, pulled the loose strings of hair behind her ear and calmly left the room not to draw any suspicions. Bellamy was left there with his head thudding from rage. But the best move in this case was to play along and be Capitol’s little toy. He had his sister’s life at the stake and he would never risk it. So, listening to Indra was possibly the only path he afforded to take at the moment.


	5. We were meant to be united

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Sombrapluma for helping me to make the text easier to read! This chapter is for you. I know it's short but after this gap is filled we can finally start the games :)

So came the next day, the first day of training. Raven had been in her own cloud since entering the train and now she would have to get rid of it. She found herself in a tight costume accompanied with 23 similar ones. Worn by as unfortunate people as herself. A fair, mid-age male was explaining the rules, but everything went in and out of Raven’s ears. She looked around and saw equipment that she couldn’t even imagine using. Until she saw a workbench with wires and tools. She would make a trap out of that junk by only rewiring a simple piece of electronics.

Her wishes were set down the moment their teacher suggested: “Try to learn something new instead of staying in your old habits. You’ll see how handy it will be. Go on!”

Raven was always up for challenges, though, and she wanted to stay alive to say the least. Meaning, the first spot she headed to, was a weapon stand. But it didn’t start well as Raven lifted a heavy sledgehammer and accidentally tripped over making all rest of them fall from the rack.

“I am so sorry, I’m so clumsy. Let me help you, I didn’t mean to flip it over”, a male voice spoke and helped Raven to get up. The metal clanked against the floor as she got out of the mess and she only saw who her savior was once she stood up.

“What the hell are you doing? They’ll think you’re weak, an easy target”, she huffed to the sturdy male who didn’t give out any weakness.

“No, they know I’m Bellamy, not weak”, he said.

Unbelievable that someone was joking in a situation like this.

“Good one, Belltower”, Raven rolled her eyes and pulled away from his grip.

“Hey?! What was that for?” he laughed but Raven was already walking away.

“Don’t walk away from me. Seems like fighting isn’t your best quality, so maybe we can help one another?” Bellamy suggested and gained Raven’s interest.

“I- Fine, but enough talking. We have games to win”, she told and got a sigh as a reply from Bellamy.

Everyone knew there could only be one victor.

 

The four days went by too quickly and so did the tribute parade where they were shown to the public. Everyone was left in awe after Raven and Murphy’s voltaic costumes were presented. Two plain black bodysuits covered with combat armor that had blue electricity surging across their surface and mesmerizing the whole audience. The two also got high scores from showing their skills in the showdown, Bellamy being on the top 5 too. His outfit hadn’t been that exceptional but he had still caught people’s attention, especially as most of his time was spent with the girl tribute of district 5. The blue lightning, they called her for her fierce personality and way around high voltage.


	6. You found me

This was the first day of the rest of Raven’s life, these two weeks would determine everything her future held for her. Putting it more simply: she would either live or die.

The countdown begun, 60 seconds until she would spring off the platform to grab the black backpack she had captured into her eyes. There was not much to say about the arena, though. Lush forest surrounding them, trees high as the buildings in Capitol and greenery everywhere. It seemed like a paradise, but Raven highly doubted it was. The gamemakers wouldn’t let them off the hook so easily.

“Ten…nine…”

Suddenly an explosion could be heard a few platforms away from Raven. Clarke Griffin from district 9 had either slipped or been too scared to die in someone else’s arms. Good, one less opponent.

“Three...two…one...beeeep”

Everyone hopped out of their platforms and either took off into the woods or tried to get a fraction to themselves from the goodies. As expected, the 1st and 2nd district tributes launched their manslaughter immediately. Lexa, Lincoln, Echo, Kyle. All four trained to kill and now using those skills to get rid of the six tributes they managed to murder. One had exploded so according to the cannons, there was 17 of them left. Many didn’t believe in their chances, so they had taken the coward’s way.

 

Raven grabbed the backpack for herself and with swift moves managed to escape from the cornucopia.

 

She ran aimlessly forward until she arrived into an area that was nothing like where the cornucopia had located. It seemed like post-apocalyptic grounds with the terrain being dry and grey. There were some trees, but they didn’t have any leaves, house ruins laid across the arena and there was a lot of rocks and hills. Only place fit for living was the so-called Garden of Eden, but it wasn’t an option with the ‘professionals’ taking over.

 

“Raven! Whoa…”, Murphy appeared from the treeline being just as surprised as Raven had just been.

“Come on, we need to find a place to hide”, she told grabbing his arm and taking off again, now to west.

Cannons weren’t launching anymore so apparently everyone who had survived the bloodbath were far gone. As were Harper and Bellamy, who the tributes from district 5 found. They were inside a one floored house of tiles. The second floor was collapsed, there was no door as there was a piece of wall missing on its place and the entire building was covered in sand…or dust or something grey. The colors weren’t even close to the ones by their starting platforms nor did the arena have any resemblance with the well cleaned interior of the 5th district.

 

“Fuck! Oh, phew it’s you two”, Bellamy cursed until Raven and Murphy revealed their faces.

Harper was with him, her hand bleeding as she laid on the floor. Bellamy had spread out his stuff next to her and tried to figure out how to survive with so little as the blonde hadn’t taken anything with her.

“Why is she here?” Raven asked glaring at the girl tribute as she set her stuff on a chair.

“I couldn’t let her die; besides she knows she won’t win so the least she could do is survive as long as possible and help me…apparently now ‘us’”, Bellamy explained getting up and starting to go through Murphy’s backpack.

 

They had made a deal to be allies, but Harper hadn’t been a part of it. Well, good to have someone to sacrifice if needed.

 

“The prince on his white horse saving the damsel in distress. A damsel that is a burden and will get us all killed eventually”, Raven huffed causing Bellamy to get up and take her to the only other room the house had.

“I know you don’t like her and doesn’t seem smart to have someone without our set of skills, but she’s really trying. We can’t play God and decide someone’s fate”, Bellamy explained, puffs of air hitting Raven’s gloomy face. “Are you jealous?” he added.

“You wish, Blake! She can stay for now”, Raven laughed feeling a little less worse about being in a culling.

She nudged the male on her way back to Murphy and flashed a bright smirk.

 

“We have three bottles of water, some protein bars, a rope, two sleeping bags, matches and three knives. None being Harper’s, so let’s find a sharp stick for her to defend herself with”, Murphy filled them in while packing everything back into their packs.

Of course, Harper hadn’t grabbed anything, meaning that they were very tight on supplies. Rationing would be crucial, and they would live with empty stomachs constantly. Suddenly the girl from the district of lumber gasped and pointed outside, catching their attention in a positive manner for once. It was a deer, not a normal one as it turned around revealing two heads growing out of its neck. Radiation, was the first thought to spark in Raven’s mind.

“The area is irradiated. That’s why there isn’t much to see outside the Eden and everything that’s alive is most likely mutated. We should stay away from the possible sources of water”, Raven explained pacing in the room, as she knew they could die from digesting radioactive water.

“So? We could just stay in that place you call Eden”, Harper shrugged making the other tributes send significant looks to each other.

“No, Harper, we can’t do that with the careers camping down there. We need to lay low and put as much as possible amount of distance between us and them”, Murphy explained with a voice that brought up his dissatisfaction.

“So, we move out to the outer regions and seek shelter and supplies from there. That deer was a good sign already, so the possibility of there being life outside Eden seems higher”, Bellamy pitched in, receiving agreeing nods.

Time to move out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the garden of Eden is a reference to the upcoming season of the 100 and in that case to the bible too.


	7. Trust is the utmost foundation of us

“Hey, what are you up to?” Bellamy’s voice echoed behind Raven who had found a quiet spot outside the current ruins they were staying in.

“Just needed some fresh air to get my mind back in the game”, the girl answered and turned around, wrapping her arms around herself with a slight shiver.

“Oh, here you go. I have an extra layer on anyway…wow”, Bellamy placed his jacket on Raven’s shoulders and gasped when he noticed the fauna and flora after sunset.

 

The trees were covered in blue glow coming from beautiful butterflies, a squirrel with a purple fur was chasing another one in a tree and the birds had woken up to sing a song that was quite familiar to everyone; the Horn of plenty. They must be mockingjays, copying that from the anthem that played every midnight to present the fallen tributes. Everything else was dark, there were not even stars on the sky but still the forest was more alive than it should be. Maybe the games weren’t always meant to be so cruel.

“The nature wakes up at the night, it’s mesmerising”, Raven smiled her eyes glowing from the excitement.

As cliché as it was, Bellamy was rather looking at Raven who started wandering deeper into the forest. The trees were still dead and the ground floor dry as sand, but the animals and most likely toxic plants covering it made the two feel like the were stepping into a whole another world.

“It’s a bummer that we can’t really use these things to improve our spot at survival”, Bellamy sighed as after two days of hiking they were really running out of supplies.

 

Before either of them could say a word, a loud rumble was heard from the direction of the shed where Murphy and Harper were asleep. Raven and Bellamy sprang off into a run and found Murphy outside the building with their equipment.

“Harper…she…she was outside for some reason and didn’t see it coming. I- we have to go!” the male with cold sweat running down his face was panicking.

His hard shell had been broken which caused the games affect the other two harshly too. The bloodbath had taken kids they only knew by faces but now an apparent earthquake that caused a mudslide had swallowed Harper within it. Staying there wasn’t an option so the two followed Murphy’s lead and ran inland.

 

They ran, stumbled through the walls of branches and hopped over the frequent obstacles but the earth just kept tearing faster and faster behind them. It was the end of day three, but it felt like it had only started for the young tributes who battled their way through the wasteland. Raven managed to get multiple cuts on her face as she ran down her own path while the boys were closer to each other on more steady grounds. The rumbles eventually silenced behind them, but it wasn’t until they reached a sort of a river that would take a while to cross before they stopped on their tracks. Their feet were burning and their hearts racing, but it was nothing compared to Harper being buried alive. Which had taken a while as only now the cannon was launched.

 

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t save her”, Murphy sobbed falling on his knees with his face buried in his hands.

Who would have expected him to care after agreeing with Raven in throwing her out? Maybe the last two days of hiking had really had an impact on him by making the world seem more human and kind to him.

“Back off, Blake. I know it was bound to happen sooner or later, but she was nice. Harper saw the good in everything and everyone and talked about things with such a passion. Capitol hasn’t taken the dreams and love out of her but has strengthened her soul and made her wise. How- how could I let her slip off my fingers?! God!” Murphy was raging with his eyes red from the tears.

“John…it is on you”, Raven said causing two pairs of male eyes widen. “She died in vain because you weren’t paying enough attention to save her. But tell me, when it would’ve come down to four of us being alive, how would it feel like to sink your blade through her skull and watch the life drain out of her eyes? It’s better this way, trust me”, she continued her voice not even wavering.

Bellamy put his hand on Murphy’s shoulder and connected his gaze to Raven’s. She had broken the cold facts and shown the deadly side of her, so it was time to give Murphy some space. He hadn’t dealt with loss since he was a kid, which was exactly why Raven knew the best medicine to this. Once he had spent the night processing everything, he’d be back to himself again.

 

So, after a well slept night, Raven and Bellamy were scouting the shore for any equipment. But all they found was a dead boy leaning against a tree and an empty backpack. Besides a flask of water, which contained murky H2O and obviously the cause of his death.

“Nathan Miller, district six. Good job for not letting us drink that water”, Bellamy said being distant and emotionless.

“Yeah…did you know him?” Raven asked glancing the male from the corner of her eye.

“No. I figured studying all their names and strengths would help me in the games but so far nothing”, he said with a heavy exhale accompanying his words.

“What do you have on me, Detective Blake?”

“Smart, lethal, cold but drowning in tragedies and traumas, so you actually, deep deep down, have a big heart.”

“Is that in my file or your own opinion?”

“It’s what I dug up from you. But now I see that you really are smart unlike anyone I have come across those traps you have left behind us, you suffocate your feelings and know how to delegate and help others. But also, you are an amazing friend to Murphy, you handle situations correctly and know when to compromise. You shouldn’t be here unless you can use the money you’d win to improve the world”, Bellamy spoke his breath turning into mist when he exhaled.

“Bellamy, stop. You can’t think of me like that or my death will sting more than it should. You see what a wreck Murphy is, and I say that we just try to make it as far as we can without putting it all out in the open”, Raven sighed placing her hand where Bellamy’s heart was.

“You have to protect this ticker of yours to be able to bring joy with it to your sister, father and anyone being part of your future. Not corrupt it here, people like you are rare”, Raven continued not taking her eyes off Bellamy’s.

 

It was a moment, one of those infrequent ones that Raven would cherish until the end. But fortunately, didn’t go any further as Murphy was there to interrupt it.

 

“Guys, look what I found!” he chanted with a hold from a girl’s collar.

“Where did you find her?” Raven asked as the two jogged to them and then examined the girl’s cut and bruised body with their eyes.

“Hey, you’re Gaia, right? I’m Bellamy and this is Raven. Are you okay?” Bellamy asked being nice to the girl from district 8 immediately.

 

But they did not even get a croak out of her as Murphy had pulled out his knife and slit her throat open. His eyes were dark and his hands shaky, making it obvious that he wasn’t quite alright. It was a shock to the two-other people in their group and as Gaia’s heavy body fell to the ground, no one moved first.

 

“Murphy! We are not the killers here! She was innocent!” Bellamy did not hesitate with pushing Murphy towards a tree with force.

“Don’t blame me. Raven said it herself, we can’t afford the competition”, was given as an answer.

Raven’s eyes widened, and she swallowed a lump that had formed inside her throat. Murphy’s drive to survive had grown and he started to think like the careers. It was stupid of him to do especially with Bellamy who was very close to knocking him out.

“I think you should go. We can’t afford to sleep with a murderer”, Bellamy stood up for Raven as he crossed his arms across his chest and nailed his eyes on Murphy.

“Ray? You are really letting him to do this? Banish ME? Come on, we are friends. Remember that time when…”, Murphy tried to earn his place back but only caused Raven to step by Bellamy’s side.

“You have your knife and apparently your backpack too, so you’ll live long enough to get the fuck away from here. You heard Bellamy: leave”, she spoke making sure Murphy registered every letter that rolled off her tongue.

 

It worked as Murphy’s face twisted into an embarrassed smile. He tried to mumble something out, but he realized he had stepped over a line. Even in the game of killing, Raven and Bellamy did not digest taking a life from a person who had done nothing to them. Gaia’s cannon went off and Bellamy figured he should get them grounded again once Murphy was out of their sight.

“Let’s just quickly sum up everything. There is only the two of us left in the group and I would rather live another week. So, Maya from 3, Finn from 4, Nathan and…Harper from 6, Gaia and Aden from 8, Atom and Emori from 10, Shay and Wells from 11 and Charlotte and Illian from 12. That is twelve dead and twelve left”, Bellamy spoke as if a dead body wasn’t a few feet away from them.

“Is that what you do on your night shift? Just memorize everything? Besides, you forgot Clarke from 9, the girl who hopped off her platform before we even started, so eleven left”, Raven nudged him lightening the mood too. They could not dwell in the past.

“Oh, yeah. Well, nevertheless, we are running out of water so seeking for one of those dripstone caves or underground springs is our best shot now because entering the careers’ perimeter is not a move we want to make yet”, Bellamy spoke so determined that even Raven was taken aback.

“You do a lot of reading, Blake. Outstanding”, Raven smiled and looked at the map Bellamy had drawn with a stick on the gravel.

“Let’s get moving then. I feel like the wind is…”

“Oh, shut up. Let’s just continue close to the river as the coastline is craggy”, Raven chuckled and once again the two were on the road. Now having each other’s backs better than ever.

 


	8. Losses

Once again, our two main characters took their time and spent the full two days walking down the shore, scouting the nearby areas for caves or something alike. It wasn’t long until they bumped into another dead body, which was a fresh kill – which the wet blood told them. Raven rolled the body over only to reveal the face of a slim girl whose clothes were covered in leaves and mud which indicated her use of hiding as a strategy.

“Fox, district 6. Whoever killed her must be close”, Bellamy sighed as he had hoped for some quiet times which had been before the ground had been torn apart.

“Hey! Look what I found!” was heard from the distance as three of the careers marched into the scene.

Lincoln, a sturdy male with tattoos covering his arms and back, had Murphy in a leash and the rest; Lexa and Echo were swinging their weapons in the air like it was nothing to them. Kyle Wick was not dead yet though so apparently, he had been left behind to guard their camp.

 

“Bell, he’s not worth it. We should just run”, Raven put her hand on Bellamy’s arm to catch his attention.

Bellamy knew that she was right, but they were not any better if they left Murphy to a group that would skin him alive and torture him until he would eventually bleed out. Or maybe they would keep him alive until the end in excruciating pain to have their fun. Who knew, honestly? The people from better districts were cruel to everyone else.

“They will torture him, Ray. There’s only three of them so maybe if we get one we can…”, Bellamy began explaining but of course once they were noticed, they were interrupted too.

“Well, well, well…look what we have here”, Lexa snarled as the careers found their way to them.

“Oh, shut up, we are not here for your fun”, Raven growled, and Bellamy was immediately ready with his weapon.

Lincoln threw Murphy on the ground only to reveal an enormous spear that he had acquired. Echo had a proper ax with her and Lexa carried a plain, but definitely sharp machete. Raven had to admit, Murphy was smart, so he immediately began wiggling out of his leash only to grab a weapon Raven tossed to him and joined the fight.

Raven wouldn’t kill anyone with her own hands so what she did was take two heavy rocks and tie one to both ends of a few feet long rope. She grabbed from the other end and the middle, spun the loose rock, and then tossed her widget towards Echo. The girl flew back from the impact and hit her head into a stone, losing consciousness. Murphy hadn’t lost his old ways, so he yanked himself away from Lexa and managed to murder Echo cold bloodily.

It stopped the time for seconds. Bellamy and Lincoln had marked each other with multiple cuts. They were soaked in sweat and blood, as was Lexa who had taken the battle to Murphy. The curly haired boy wasn’t that strong, but he was good at dodging and pitching in shots when he had a good spot. But Echo’s skull being impaled ceased everything. Besides Lexa who shouted a war cry into the air and stuck her machete through Murphy’s back. John fell on his knees as Lexa’s blade exited his body, being a sign for the careers to flee.

 

“Ra- Ray…”

“Yes, I’m here John. Just take deep breaths and…remember when we found that box of old lightbulbs and tools and pictured how the old times were? You- you joked how heating wasn’t needed because…”

“the lightbulbs had a huge power dissipation, yeah”, Murphy continued Raven’s sentence, after which he coughed out a significant amount of blood.

“It’s not the end for you yet. You’ve fought so many things, you can fight this too.”

Raven was tearing up as she squeezed his hand and, in that moment, regretted all the fights they had had. Especially this last one that had caused his death.

“You were so good to me, Reyes. Keep it up with him”, Murphy chose to be his last words and so his eyelids fell down and his entire body loosened up.

Jonathan Lance Murphy was gone, on the seventh day of the 58th Hunger Games, being the 17th tribute to fall. And Raven would never forgive nor forget it.


	9. Fires collided

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back after a break and we're close to the end so I'll actually try to write it out without any long pauses! I appreciate the comments v much!

They had walked down the shore for 3 days. Bellamy had Echo’s ax and water, but they had run out of supplies otherwise. It had been quiet; Raven and Bellamy hadn’t seen a single soul during their trekking but there was only 7 of them left anyways.

“This is…unusual. I’d have expected that we would’ve seen someone by now”, Bellamy stated after another hour of walking in silence.

They had discussed about their past, wishes for the future and gotten to know each other well, but they were slowly running out of topics. Or just the strength to use what was left of their energy to talk.

“And it’s almost dark. Maybe we camp out here and head out inland tomorrow. I can’t say I miss the action, but I do miss having some food in my belly”, Raven chuckled faintly and received a similar, exhausted sound from Bellamy.

 

They didn’t even get to lay down their sleeping gear before the sky began to rumble. Streaks of electricity surged through the clouds and once the first lightning hit, the two were already on the move.

It was a lightning storm alike nothing witnessed by a human. Electricity had literally torn the sky in half. Trees worked as conductors during the first half of their run, but when they reached an area that had tall things in scarce, it was bound for one of them to be hit.

The sky or the God of thunder had chosen Raven and so the high voltage stream ran through her spine. The brunette collapsed onto the ground and the next thing she knew, was Bellamy towering over her within a cave.

 

“Thank God you’re awake. I really thought you were going to die”, he let out a relieved sigh and helped Raven to sit up.

“Hah, you memorize stuff on your free time, I improve myself…and I did the same to your jacket, so you won’t at least die if another storm hits us,” Raven groaned as she straightened up her posture.

“Well, you didn’t die but the lightning left you a cool mark on the back,” Bellamy chuckled and sat next to the brunette to face her.

“A Lichtenberg figure. Looks awfully lot like a tree, right?” Raven asked and rubbed her neck where she indeed felt the burn mark.

“You’re even more badass and still alive so I’d say this is a win, Blue lightning,” Bellamy threw in the nickname Capitol used of her.

“Oh, shut it!”

 

The storm was followed by a downpour during what the water storage could be filled up again while the two remained dry inside the cave. A good find from the Blake.

“So, what’s next for us? I’m gonna have to watch you actually die?” Bellamy asked as he investigated the abyss while leaning against the cave wall.

“No, just listen…I have a theory. I’ve studied some of these things we’ve come across. See, I think they want a show,” Raven spoke and walked up to Bellamy who nodded to indicate he was listening.

“You know how first there was silence, then a sudden mudflow, then silence until Murphy killed Gaia and we banished him. Then again silence before we stumbled upon the careers and after that another silence was broken with the storm. I think…or I know that the game makers oversee the environment so whenever someone gets dull they make up a way to spice things up. So, all we must do is keep things interesting to stay alive. I can work on some cool traps and you can…”, Raven explained but was cut off with Bellamy’s lips meeting hers.

He had cupped her cheeks and sucked her into a sweet but passionate kiss which lasted too little if you asked either of them. Only if they could see the reaction of Capitol and most importantly, president Snow himself. 

“What was that for?” Raven managed to mumble through the surprise.

“I’m spicing things up. I know we decided to keep things neutral to minimize the eventual grief, but this is the first thing I’ve been sure of in a while. I’d rather spend this last week by your side knowing I did something instead of keeping this all inside until one of us is gone”, Bellamy spoke from his heart and was pulled into another kiss right after.

“Your sister is watching so maybe it’s finally time for sleep”, Raven mumbled into the kiss that had a bit too much spark to it.

 

That night only one name was presented with the national anthem: Jasper Jordan. They hadn’t heard a cannon go off so apparently, he had met his maker during the loud storm.

But the endgame was near as it was day 11 on the arena and so this was one of the last nights our heroes slept peacefully enveloped in one another’s arms.


	10. Too many goodbyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are nearing the endgame and I would appreciate all the comments so much as I only have two chapters left.

“There’s six of us left so moving inland is an affordable choice at the moment and frankly our only one,” Raven spoke up while she stood by the exit of the cave.

Her silhouette drew against the light that poured in and once those rays among her voice hit Bellamy, he emerged from his slumber.

“We’re officially out of food, aren’t we?” the curly haired male asked while he climbed up from the bedding.

“Not the least. This just has to be in our agenda as there’s no reason to delay the end any further,” Raven gave an answer which wasn’t self-explanatory before she revealed the casket filled with whatever food the Capitol could spare.

“That will last for days…” Bellamy gasped once he neared Raven.

 He took the present into his hands and noticed a small note hidden amid the food. It was just enough so he could read the text. “One of you two must win this – Indra, “it said and so Bellamy recognized it not only as a sponsor gift, but as the start of the rebellion. At last, they were ready to take matters into their own hands.

Raven clutched onto the jar until Bellamy raised his contemplative gaze. His mindset on it all had been foreshadowing this spark of rebellion, so Raven knew he was the only one who could carry it out. Which lead to him pulling her into a stoic, even comforting embrace.

“We have to take this in earnest. Yes, the mission is ill-fated, but the repercussions will be worth it,” Bellamy whispered while the two bodies moulded into one.

“It’s like a bane but I guess at this point we’re coerced to advance. But one way or another, we will be rewarded. Whether it’s when one meets its maker or triumphantly starts a new life from here on out,” Raven joined Bellamy’s thoughts.

“Don’t give up on me yet, Reyes,” Bellamy flashed a reassuring smirk to Raven while he pulled away and so the two took the challenge with inexplicable perseverance.

 

It was only a few hours later when Bellamy and Raven reached a good spot to examine the camp from afar. They had found a tree that hid them within the canopy but revealed the rest of the world exclusively for the two.

“Kyle is definitely up to something. He was just fiddling with some of their supplies and the moment he heard Lexa and Lincoln return, he sprung up and greeted them with a smile. Maybe he has sunken to the depths of madness after all the blood he has shed?” Raven who was in watch stated.

“We have her! What do you want to do with her, boss?” Lincoln chuckled below them as he dragged Madi along from her hair.

“Tie her against that tree and we’ll have our fun later. Maybe she will alarm the underdogs from their hide with her screams?” Wick commanded, and Lexa rushed to fill his directives.

 

“Are we actually leaving the girl to suffer? I’m just saying, she doesn’t deserve to be tortured at our expense, she’s only twelve,” Bellamy frowned and earned a sullen glare from Raven.

“I’m not risking our asses here, they’ll get bored or she will bleed out eventually,” she answered blatantly and so their day continued in silence.

 

Only when the moon was high and Bellamy the only one awake, he noticed some accountable movement by the cornucopia: it was no one else than Kyle Wick. He was setting up something across the camp and with a single backpack hanging off his shoulder, he escaped into the woods. Only then Bellamy noticed the dug-up mines from around the starting platforms and wrapped his head around the possibility that the entire campgrounds was compromised.  But only when the first one detonated within the tent their hostage and the two from district two slept in, Raven awoke by Bellamy’s side. She’d been right all along: Wick had lost his damn mind thinking he could fight off the last two tributes by himself. But at least it was two birds with one stone when Wick brutally murdered half of the remaining tributes.

“Shh…once the cannons go off, we collect the stuff we need to take him down and then we finish this,” Bellamy whispered to Raven whose eyes were wide, like two diamonds, and whose breathing had turned shallow and uneven.

“Don’t think about what happens after,” he added as Raven was most likely going through the possibility that in the end there would be two of them and only one spot out of the arena.

Bellamy pulled Raven into a deep kiss that he savoured until the three cannons went off in a row. His hands roamed her cheeks, wishing to remember every feature like she was his favourite sculpture, but she just gave in to it all. No more fight or tease, just a single tear and eyes like glass once they pulled away.

“Thank you, for everything, Bellamy Blake, the man from the moon,” Raven smiled softly, then slid off the branch and down the trunk to reinstate herself on steady ground.


	11. I give myself to you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be prepared to cry

“Well?! Come here little bird and her brave prince!” Wick clamoured on a barren field that didn’t have a single living thing growing from it.

The impending couple stepped from the treeline and, oddly, it drew a smile from Kyle. They had ended up on the arena unsolicited, but he had prepped for the games his entire life. Must have been an honour to be in the vicinity of the endless glamour and gold.

Wick had a colossal axe in his hands while Bellamy swung another smaller one in his, next to Raven whose weapon of choice were two daggers. From their narrative, Raven wouldn’t fight as it was more of Bellamy’s piece of cake, but it was a good show to put up. This would antagonize Kyle, but Raven couldn’t bare to take someone’s life with her own hand.

“I very much enjoy setting the record for most kills in the games after claiming your heads, my friends, so I guess I’m saying I’m grateful and that…,” Kyle went off giving a speech to the two which was quickly responded with Bellamy charging at him.

 

The Blake got a few good hits in to the golden boy but they all were countered with ones even more powerful against himself. Blood spattered across the dry ground and Raven did her best from the side-lines by chucking stones at Wick. The rage reflected from the taller male’s eyes and even Bellamy could admit he had underestimated the careers. Wick’s training was visible throughout his entire body and in every move he made.

Bellamy soon grew apprehensive and _that_ the vile opponent exploited by sinking his blade into Bellamy’s side.

The black-haired male still had some fight in him and so his own axe ended up in Kyle’s stomach before they collapsed onto the ground. Both laid under the sky that suddenly allowed droplets of water nourish their poor souls and the dead ground. Raven rushed to where Bellamy was but when she heard Kyle cackling next to them while spitting blood, she pulled out her dagger and pushed it into his throat only to hear the cannon go off. But she wouldn’t dare to hear the next one.

“Bell…I’m right here, hey, it’s okay, it’s okay,” Raven hushed Bellamy who was coughing blood while he looked up into the gloomy clouds.

Soon the two of them were completely soaked in the middle of the battlefield but one couldn’t see Raven cry as the rain shut them into a small bubble. She pressed a cloth against Bellamy’s wound while running her hand through his hair and smiled comfortingly.

“Raven…they need a winner. Just let me go…,” Bellamy croaked out as he was slowly drifting out of consciousness.

“They need a winner…they need a winner!” Raven chanted but first leaned down to kiss Bellamy. “I love you, Blake. So so much,” she whispered so silently that no camera got the satisfaction from it.

She then stood up and looked up into the sky with water running down her body. It cleansed her just like the shower she took in the train before the games. But now she knew better. There was no more Murphy to tease her, Harper to comfort her nor Bellamy to show her the future and what happiness could be like. They couldn’t be one another’s futures, so she might as well give him the chance to be someone else’s.

“I know you have what he needs to live! And I know you can’t end this game without a winner so, without further ado, let the show go on!” Raven shouted and was sure that at that moment every eye in the nation was set on her.

She then turned to look at Bellamy whose breathing was heavy as he laid on the ground floor. But he looked so peaceful and so beautiful which called upon a smile on the brunette’s plump lips. Raven would do anything for love and the good of the people, so those two things combined lead solely to this.

And on that note, Raven raised the dagger against her throat and made a clean cut before collapsing lifelessly into the ground. The last thing her eyes registered were Bellamy’s meeting hers and then she froze, her body giving in to the process and falling over the edge to the great abyss.

 

A cannon went off and so the entire world fell dark and silent.


	12. Your story has only just started

 “He’s regaining consciousness, but he’s still indisposed and sullen hence I wouldn’t advice you see him yet. Though, familiar faces could be what he truly aches for after the…woeful parting with Miss Reyes,” a tall female in a white gown spoke. Another one of the Capitol’s best doctors which the winner deserves without saying.

“Well, for instance, I believe your warped grimace is the last thing he needs to see while the sordid news are broken to him so, if you may, get the fuck out of my way,” Indra’s smile was strained while Kane backed her up by towering over her shoulder. Better let the victor in a frantic state do the talking.

It broke the amicable façade on the doctor’s face and so she was left to step aside in order not to quarrel with the condescending and overbearing mentor. A former winner is indeed in a higher position than a doctor working hidden from the cameras.

“Thank you,” Marcus tried to save what was left of the medic’s dignity, but Indra fervently heaved him into the private recovery quarters Bellamy had been granted.

 

“Finally, I’ve called you like ten times. Could you pump up my dosage of painkillers and ask Raven to come here?” Bellamy spoke in a haze, rubbing his eyes as if he was returning from a long-needed slumber. Which frankly, he was.

“It’s just Indra and Marcus,” Kane spoke in case the Blake wouldn’t recognize his voice as it was.

“Then get someone who can fill my first request and I believe you can complete the other one,” the male who had started regaining colour answered but soon he perceived why the two were so reluctant.

“Listen, Bellamy,” Indra spoke as she took a seat beside his bed. “She gave her life, so you could live. I won’t disclose her reasons as she can explain them herself. Here’s the tape of her last moments which is quite gruesome to watch thus you should read the note that was left in your pocket prior to witnessing her demise,“ Indra handed him over the just mentioned pieces of memories and then walked over to the exit.

“You’ve been released from medical so return to our quarters once you’re ready here,” Marcus added and so they left the absent-minded male alone.

 

Bellamy blinked the forming tears from his eyes and then, with trembling hands, opened the scrunched note. A necklace fell from inside it, a raven in the end of a chain, and then a hastily written text was revealed. Hasty only as the letters just seemed to fly across the page, in other means Bellamy deemed that Raven had put a lot of thought to it.

 

“To my dear Bellamy,

 

You are the spark of rebellion our nation needs, I knew it from the first time you told me you have a sister you’re fighting for and when I saw the fire in your eyes when all these profane scenes took place. But that isn’t the only spark within you. You showed me the world and even though neither of us really knows how this will carry out, I choose you. I give myself to you because I know you will fight for your sister until your dying breath. Maybe now you’ll fight for me too and remember me once you reinstate everyone’s feet to the ground. Once you create a world where no soul between the age of 12 and 18 should worry of their life.

As foolish and rushed it may sound, I completely and utterly fell for you, Blake. But I met the right person in the wrong time where he is now left with two weeks of video footage of me and a single piece of paper. Which is why I ask of you: when you think of me, smile. Remember me as someone who gave you the push you needed and who will never forgive you if you give up now. As such, take this necklace as a token for it. Maybe one day, in the faraway future, you’ll be able to return it.

Hand over rest of my belongings to the sisters of Saint Mary in my district and a small donation wouldn’t hurt them either. Perhaps they will eventually help another lost soul like me again.

 

Goodbye from your dearest _Raven Reyes_ ”

 

Bellamy finished reading the note and during it the small bird hanging from the necklace had formed dents in his palm. His eyes were watery, and they glimmered as the soft sun that was flooding through the blinds hit them.

“I won’t let you down, Reyes. God, how I love you,” he whispered even though no one was there.

Well, he believed Raven was. And so, she was with him until the end of times. When the entire world was against the small group of rebels and when finally, the majority joined them to rejoice.

Thirteen districts were combined to one and so the flag with a raven rose in honour of their victory.

 

“Ps. I hope you remembered to flip the page as I just wanted to say: I adore and love you from all my heart, Bellamy Blake, the man from the moon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was the last chapter and so I will take a break from writing for a while. I would enjoy comments though as this has been a long journey. Also, follow me in tumblr (@alwaysbraven) if you wish to see the crossover manipulations I created in inspiration from this fic.


End file.
